Single Red Rose
by pinkpinkblink
Summary: Bakura takes a punishment too far, and Ryou pays the ultimate price. Ch. 2 Angels don't fall far from their graves...
1. Red

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I do, however, own the poem inside.  
  
SFD: New sad fiction.  
  
"Nothing is as strong as gentleness, and nothing is as gentle as real strength." - Ralph W. Sockman  
  
One bloodstained tear falls unnoticed, Or at least for me I hope it was He ridicules my passions, Laughs at my fears But through it all, my head is held high.  
  
"Why do you." Ryou managed before Bakura landed another bone shatterin blow. "Don't question me! I am the superior of us. AND DON'T FORGET IT!!!"  
  
As I lie, broken and bled, I silently pray For my soul, God to take.  
  
"Please help me!!" Ryou cried helplessly as blood streamed down from a massive slice on his face. His Yami laughed. "No one can hear you, Hikari. Looks like your times run out." He laughed again as Ryou screamed, then fell silent.  
  
Silence rings inside my head, Black surrounds my soul. My bleeding heart weeps crimson tears, But no one is around to save me.  
  
Bakura stared silently at the tombstone. He wished he could take it back, but it was to late.  
  
  
  
As I glance down, from the heavens above, I see your face, dark and bleak, I see the red rose you place on the grave, The black tears streaming down your face.  
  
As I step down from the celestial land, I reach the spot where you stand, I feel the pain inside your soul, And we leave, hand in hand.  
  
~Ryou Bakura~ 1976-2002 MAY GOD HEAL HIS BROKEN WINGS  
  
SFD: *sniff* Boy, I don't even know how I thought that up. Please R+R. Pwetty pwese? 


	2. White

Due to popular demand, here is CH2 to Single Red Rose!  
  
The heavens shine with lights so bright,  
  
But my heart is dull with sorrow,  
  
My life is gone, but I cannot forget  
  
The life I left behind.  
  
The angel known as Ryou stared down at the earth below. He watched the humans go about their business, and sighed. His life had been cut short about a month ago, by the one he loved most. His chocolate eyes filled with blue tears. Bakura. just thinking his name caused Ryou grief. He missed him with all his heart.  
  
Whats gone is gone, and I should have forgotten,  
  
What held me back? Why do I remain alone?  
  
Once loved, now forgotten, once known, now dead.  
  
My life is over, pray tell why the suffering remains?  
  
Bakura stood quietly at Ryou's grave. His precious Hikari was now gone. No one was to blame but him. He had killed him. It had been an accident, a misfortune. Bakura fell to the ground, onto his knees, and wept.  
  
My light, my life, it cannot be.  
  
You are gone, my life is black.  
  
If I had one wish to hold,  
  
It would be to see your face again.  
  
The lead angel of the heavens smiled. The light angel. and the dark angel. Two tears for one another. He raised his hand and.  
  
Love cannot tell the way we were.  
  
A harsh light split Bakura's vision. He shielded his eyes, and the light vanished. He slowly raised his head to see what had happened. "RYOU?!" he cried, for Ryou was standing on his tombstone. He was dressed in black robes, but his wings were solid white. "Ba. Bakura?" Ryou asked. He saw the tears on Bakura's face, and vice versa. They embraced tightly, and cried tears of joy into one another.  
  
All the saints rejoice in heaven  
  
When fallen angels fly.  
  
"I will always be there. I'm the one that sits next to you. I'm the one with the gentle hand. I am your guardian angel, now and forever more." Ryou said softly into Bakura's ear. "Don't leave me Ryou." Bakura started, but Ryou slowly vanished, resummoned to the heavens. "Never." Ryou smiled. "Never alone." And was gone. Bakura's hands dropped, and one brushed something velvety. He glanced down to see a single white rose.  
  
Always remember.  
  
  
  
There you all go. Hope you all like it! Please R+R if it was good, and you want a new one. BTW I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the snippet from a song that's in there. Notice how Bakura's body parts, like ear, hand, eyes are in there a lot. 


End file.
